


Nathan's

by ArchangelAzrael



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Literary References, Poetry, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I just reach a point where my common sense flies south for the winter and I indulge myself in people I can't begin to understand and who I know will one day break my heart, if not my very soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan's

How does it feel to be the personification of a hyperbole?

Does the whistle on your train screech so loud

that you forget what track you're on?

No matter how many times you _Yay!_ and _Woo-hoo!_ with tears streaming down your cheeks,

all I can hear are the _Boo-hoo_ and sighs in your tight lipped smile

'Cause a little birdy told me about your screams

I can sense them in your footsteps as they halt at the door

Tardy again

You tiptoe to try and quiet the weights around your ankles

But I hear better than you were fooled to believe

You're twisted, bent out of shape

Your crying doesn't sound human anymore

and you don't even remember that

That little birdy was you flapping desperately toward me

not realizing that there was a window between us

Until you hit it head first

Why do you have to be such a beautiful creature?

I can't mend your broken wings

How did it feel to destroy all of the other literary elements?

With a _Click-click! Crash!_

_Boom!_

_Thud! Click-click!_

I would just like to know

how the anotonym of common sense sees the world

 

_(gg)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hugs and kisses to all of you glorious geeks and victorious freaks! :)


End file.
